Newspaper surprises Olimpc's
by Heellynha Chase Jackson Angelo
Summary: O Newspaper surprises Olimpc's é um programa apresentado pelo Percy, a Annabeth e o Nico. Mas como é ao vivo e eles falam fofocas que os deuses não gostam, quando eles veem tem muita confusão. Tean Nico x Tean Percy
1. Chapter 1

*Musiquinha tosca começa a tocar. Aplausos. Annabeth entra.*

Annabeth: Olá povim dos deuses. - *Sorriso colgate*. - Estamos começando o primeiro Newspaper surprises Olimpc\'s, que significa Jornal de surpresas do Olimpo. É um programa em que nunca sabemos o que vai dar. Por ser ao vivo e os deuses não fazerem idéia das nossas fofocas que contaremos em primeira mão para vocês e ele não vão reagir muito bem. E para começar chamarei os outros apresentadores. E com vocês, aquele que derrotou Cronos, salvou o mundo, recuso a imortalidade por mim -* Sorriso convencido* -, o filho de Poseidon e acima de tudo meu namorado...

Percy: -Dá pra me chamar logo p***?

Annabeth: Percy Jackson.

*Músiquinha tosca de entrada começa* *Aplausos* *Percy entra com sorriso colgate.* * Tean Percy: Percy pega eu!*

Annabeth: Ele é meu namorado. Não vai pega nenhuma de vocês não. Suas piriguetes. Maria espada.

*Mulherzinha da platéia pula no palco e pula em cima de Annabeth. Segurança a retira. Annabeth arruma o cabelo. *

Percy: Boa noite. Estamos começando o Newspaper surprises Olimpic\'s e para apresentar junto com a gente, o emo filho de Hades...

*Outra menina da platéia pula em cima do Percy*

Menina louca que pulo em cima do Percy: Não fala assim do meu Nico.

*Nico entra*

Annabeth: - Nico ainda não está na hora.

*Nico sai triste. Annabeth pula na briga com a menina e puxa o cabelo dela e da um tapa na cara. *

Annabeth: - Larga meu namorado sua piriguete.

Percy: - Socorro!

*Segurança chega e tira a menina.\"

Annabeth: - E com vocês Nico di Ângelo.

*Nico entra dando sorriso colgate*

*Tean Nico: Nico pega eu. Lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão. *

Nico: - Fala galera. Como o Percy e a Annabeth falaram, este programa ninguém sabe o que vai acontecer e tivemos a prova de duas meninas do auditório que já pularam em cima da Annabeth. E para começar em grande estilo, vamos começar com uma grande fofoca.

Annabeth: - Gente, essa fofoca é preciosíssima e eu nem acreditei quando fiquei sabendo. Se chama um casal pra lá de estranho.

Percy: - Segundo nossas fontes, Atena e Poseidon foram flagrados no maior amaço.

Plateia:O.o?

Annabeth:Õ.o

Percy: - Inacreditável né? Eles foram flagrados na parte mais distante da praia do acampamento meio sangue. Temos até uma fotinha. Mas como nossa tecnologia é muito pobre, não tem como mostrar.

Platéia: - Ahhh.

Nico: - Mas agora vamos chamar aquela que não gostou nem um pouco da história. Com vocês Anfitrite.

*Anfitrite entra sendo vaiada.*

Anfitrite: - Olha aqui, eu vou matar aqueles dois. Cadê aquela vaca da Atena?

*Atena entra*

Atena: -Vaca não.

Platéia: BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA.

Atena pula em cima de Anfitrite e começam a brigar. Atena dá um murro na cara de Anfitrite. Todos gritam o nome de Atena*

Atena: Toma sua nereiazinha. Poseidon vai ficar comigo.

Annabeth: - Mãe mata ela.

Anfitrite: - Eu vou te matar.

Atena: - Eu sou imortal sua burra.

Percy: - Vai lá sogrinha.

*Todos param e olham para ele. *

Percy: - Continua. Assim ganhamos audiência.

*Elas continuam a brigar*

*Entra Poseidon com sorriso colgate*

Poseidon: - Olá.

*Platéia o aplaude e elas param de brigar.*

Percy: - Oi Papis.

Annabeth: - Oi sogrinho.

Nico: - Oi tio.

Anfitrite: - Poseidon, diga a ela que você prefere a mim.

Atena: - Coitada. Diz que me prefere.

Poseidon: - Eu gosto das duas.

Atena e Anfitrrite: - O que?

*Pulam em cima dele.*

Percy: - Tadinho do meu papis.

*Seguranças aparecem e seguram elas.*

Annabeth: - Deixem elas brigarem. Assim sobe a audiência. MUHAHAHAHAHA.

*Todos olham para ela com medo* *Percy se esconde atrás de Poseidon. *

Nico: - Já sei como resolver isso. Vamos para o jogo do amor.

Annabeth: - Que jogo é esse.

Nico: -Sei lá. Acabei de inventar.

Todos: ¬¬

Nico: - Aqui não é tudo surpresa? Esperem que vou dar um telefonema.

*Todos sentam em sofares.(exceto a platéia, Percy e Annabeth). Poseidon no meio das duas. Dez minutos depois Nico aparece.

Nico: Pessoal, agora com vocês, Afrodite.

*Afrodite entra com sorriso colgate. Aplusos. Afrodite para brava*

Afrodite: - De quem foi a idéia de só mulheres na platéia?

Percy: - Minha.

Afrodite: O que você tem na cabeça?

Annabeth: - Já sei o que vou fazer. Esperem um pouco.

*Annabeth sai do palco*

Afrodite: Oi meus amores. Eu vim aqui ajudar vocês a fazer o jogo.

* Telefone de Afrodite toca, ela sai correndo para atender, Annabeth volta, AFrodite volta.*

Afrodite: - Meus amores depois falo com vocês. Tenho que resolver um problema. Se o programa continuar, no próximo episódio faremos o jogo. Beijinhos.

*Afrodite sai.*

Atena: - Então se continuar no próximo episodio eu venho. Tchau meus amores.

Annabeth: - Tchau mamis.

*Atena sai sendo aplaudida.*

Poseidon: Também vou.

*Sai sendo apludido*

Anfitrite: -Eu também. Tchau meus amores.

Plateia: Cry cry.

Nico: - Que pena. Mas vamso continuar com o programa. Próxima noticia: Será outra medusa?

Annabeth: - Nossos paparazes flagaram um casal ficando no templo de Afrodite. Foi esse o motivo dela ter saido daqui daquele jeito.

Percy : -Novos semi-deuses. Por minha culpa os deuses estão tendo que assumir os seus filhos e o acampamento está ficando cada vez mais cheio.

Annabeth: Hoje foram descobertos mais dez.

Nico: - Três filhos de Apolo, uma de Afrodite, um de Hefestos, uma de Ares e uma de Dionisio.

Annabeth: - Mas ai só dá nove.

Percy: - É porque uma filha de Demeter virou comida de furia.

Nico: - Assim Demeter foi reclamar para Zeus que Hades mandou uma fúria.

Annabeth: - Hades por sua vez disse que não mandou nada e semi-deuses são comida de fúria e ele não pode fazer nada.

Percy: - É. Isso vai se tornar uma bela briga familiar.

Nico: É por isso que vamos fazer o julgamento ao vivo para vocês. E com vocês Demeter.

*Demeter entra. Aplausos.*

Demeter: - Olá. *Sorriso colgate*

*Se senta no sofá e Nico, Annabeth e Percy em poltronas na frente de Demeter. *

Nico: -Então está processando meu pai?

Demeter: - Sim. Ele primeiro rouba minha filha, depois se casa com ela, e agora mata outra. Ele quer me deixar sem filhos. Só pode ser. E ainda traiu minha filha e teve esse meio-sangue.

Nico: - Hey, eu sou filho de Hades e com orgulho ok?

Percy: - Agora com vocês. Ele que está sendo processado...

Nico: - Meu papis. Hades.

*Persefone entra.*

Nico: Eu falei meu papis, não essa bruxa.

*Nico dá lingua para Persefone*

Persefone: *Olhar ameaçador para Nico* Mãe, deixa o Hades quieto. Deixa isso quieto.

Demeter: Ele matou sua irmã.

Persefone: Bom. Uma a menos. Só faltam as outras. *Risada do mal.*

Todos: Õ.o

Demeter:- Então foi você que mandou.

Persefone: - Foi. E daí. E em breve matarei todos os filhos de Hades. Inclusive você Nico.

*Nico com cara de medo* *Tean Nico pula em cima de Persefone*

Tean Nico: Não vai matar meu Nico não.

Senhora de oitenta anos da platéia tentando se levantar: - Nico eu te amo e vou acabar com essazinha.

Nico: - Õ.o

Persefone: - Socorro. Eu vou matar todo mundo. Cadê os minotauros e as fúrias quando se precisa deles?

*Entram vários monstros* *Percy tira contra-corrente* *Annabeth pega sua faca* *Nico manda os monstros irem embora.* *Eles vão embora e aparecem seguranças. * *Hades aparece*

Nico: - Oi papis. *Olhinhos brilhando de felicidade*

Hades: - Saiam de cima de Persefone antes que todos morram. MUHAHAHAHA.

*Tean Nico sai de cima de Persefone e vai se sentar.*

* Nico sai chorando de cena*

*Annabeth vai atrás*

Hades: Õ.o ?

Demeter: - Custa falar oi? Coitado.

Hades: -Desculpa. *Arrependido sai chorando atrás do Nico.*

Persefone: - Como ele vai atrás dele quando eu fui espancada? *Morrendo de ciúmes e chorando*

Percy: Ihhh. Perdeu. MUHAHAHAHA.

*Persefone sai chorando* Demeter olha para Percy com cara braba e vai atras de Persefone.*

Percy: - Gente, enquanto vamos para um breve entervalo para acalmar o Nico, esperem sentados até fazer esse emo parar de chorar. *

*Tean Nico pula em cima de Percy de novo.*

Tean Nico: O Nico não é emo.

Tean Percy: Sai de cima do Percy.

*Tean Nico e tean Percy começam a brigar.*

*Comercial um começa*

*Apolo aparece.*

Apolo: -Olá povinho lindo dos deuses * sorriso colgate*, estou aqui para deixar meu telefone pois procuro uma nova namorada. Ela precisa ser bonita. Só isso. Não importa onde mora. E adora um sol.* Sorriso sedutor* Telefone para contato: 2256-9348 ou 5265-4212. Me liguem *Sorriso sedutor e pisacidinha*

*Fim do comercial um*

*Inicio do comercial dois*

*Filho de Zeus e Hades com suas mães aparecem*

Filho de Zeus: - Estamos aqui para o novo protesto dos semi-deuses.

Filho de Hades: - Estamos aqui para convidar vocês a participarem. Somos a favor do divorcio no Olimpo.

Filha de Zeus: - Estamos cansados de nossas \"queridas\" madrastas tentando nos matar.

Filho de Hades: - Eles que pulam a cerca e nós que pagamos? Isso não é justo.

Todos: Divorcio no Olimpo. Divorcio no Olimpo.

*Fim do comercial dois*

*Músiquinha tosca começa a tocar.*

Percy: Ainda não é hora.

*Musiquinha tosca começa de novo*

*Inico comercial três*

*Aparece Ártemis*

Ártemis: Para vocês que não são tão bom arqueiro quanto a mim, mas tentam, comprem as novas flechas de Ártemis. Elas são ótimas para matar monstros e afastarem sem vergonhas como o meu irmão de vocês. Comprem hoje mesmo as novas flechas de Ártemis.

*Número aparece em baixo*

*Fim do comercial três*

*Inicio do comercial quatro*

*Autora de fanfics aparece*

Altora: - Gente, estou aqui hoje para falar da nova campanha. Não. Não é divorcio no Olimpo. É outra. Se chama: Deixem um review e deixe autores felizes. É muito importante deixar review. Cada vez que você não deixa, deixa um autor entrar em depressão. Não deixa isso acontecer. Deixe um review. Agora tchauzinho que vou deixar uns. Beijinhos.

*Fim do comercial quatro*

*Músiquinha tosca começa*

*Aparece Percy e Annabeth sentados cada um em uma poltrona*

Percy: Estamos apresentando o Newspaper surprises Olmpics.

Annabeth: - Já conseguimos fazer o em... o Nico parar de chorar. Ele agora foi ao protesto de divorcio no Olimpo. Percy, qual sua opinião quanto a isso?

Percy: - Eu acho é bom. Com uma madrasta igual Anfitrite, quem precisa de inimigo?

Annabeth: - E agora vamos ver o que o Nico está fazendo lá. Nico está nos escutando?

Nico: - É claro né Annabeth. Mas aqui tá a maior loucura. Vários filhos de Hades e Zeus estão fazendo a maior zueira. Hera acabou de chegar aqui com Persefone, que ainda quer me matar e Anfitrite.

Percy: - Nico, você concorda que com umas madrastas dessas, pra que inimigo?

Nico: - Claro né Percy. Elas querem matar a gente todo dia. E Persefone e Anfitrite ainda falam que foram obrigadas a casar.

Annabeth: - E Nico, o que elas disseram sobre o protesto?

Nico: - Hera falou que por ela ser a deusa do casamento, ela é contra. Mas o problema é que os deuses acabaram de chegar aqui. Zeus, Hades e Poseidon são contra o divorcio também.

Percy: - É claro. Nós é que vamos morrer.

Nico: - E o protesto acabou e nós levamos uma bronca de nossos país. E agora teremos que aturar essas bruxas querendo nos matar sem questionar.

*Persefone aparece atrás do Nico com risada maligna.*

Hades: - Persefone.

*Nico olha para trás e dá um grito.*

Nico: - Socorro Papis. Essa bruxa quer me matar.

*E sai correndo de um lado para o outro com Persefone atrás com uma espada na mão.*

Annabeth: - Esperamos que o Nico saia com vida dessa. Enquanto esperamos vamos ouvir uma piada:

Percy: - O que a Medusa disse quando eu cortei a cabeça dela?

Annabeth: - O que?

Percy: Aonde foi para a minha cabeça? * Percy ri como um louco*

Todos: ¬¬

Percy: *Parando de rir* Mais uma. O que diz Zeus quando se despede dos seus amigos?

Annabeth: Fala logo. Lá vem piada sem graça* murmurando*

Percy: Azeus pessoal. * Rindo igual a um bobo alegre*

Todos: Õ.o?

Annabeth: ¬¬

Percy: Ninguém entendeu né? *Depois que parou de rir.* Há. Vocês não tem senso de humor.

*Zeus entra no palco*

Zeus: Quem foi que disse que eu falo azeus?

Percy: _o/ *Morrendo de medo*

Zeus: Já chega esse programa está cancelado.

Platéia: Ah não.

Zeus: - Vocês já arranjaram confusão demais. Está cancelado.

Annebeth: Estão estamos acabando o primeiro e ultimo Newspaper surprises Olimpc\'s. Até mais pessoal. Beijinhos. Vou ver se o Nico tá vivo.

Percy: Mas antes da acabar, uma ultima piada,

Annabeth: Lá vem *murmurando*

Percy: Quem roubo o raio de Zeus? O ladrão. Zeus por que não pensou nisso na hora?

Annabeth: ¬¬ Tchau pessoal. Vou me mandar antes que eu morra também.

Zeus: *Com raiva*: EU VOU TE MATAR SEU MOLEQUE.* Corre atrás de Percy e fica mandando raios.

Percy: PAPIS SOCORRO!

Annabeth: Falou semi-deuses. * Musiquinha tosca toca e apagam as luzes*

*Meia hora depois*

Nico: Oi pessoal, consegui me livrar de Persefone. Pessoal?

Persefone: EU VOU TE MATAR.

Nico: SOCORRO PAPIS!

Gente gostaram?

Adoraram?

Amaram?

Odiaram?

Deixem reviews com críticas me ajudando a melhorar sempre ou elogiando. A fic está terminada, mas se quiserem posso fazer novos capítulos nela ok?

Merece reviews?

Gente, quem conhece alguém que gosta de fics Percy Jackson publiquem a minha Pliss.

Eu posto no nyah. Lá tenho 4 histórias e uma que beto. Lá minha histórias algumas tem mais capitulos que essa. Quem quiser ler á, é só me dizer ok?

Beijinhoskisskiss

Todas vezes que você não deixa review, deixa alguém em depressão. Evite isso. Não cai a mão e faz bem ao sono de vocês e do autor. E ao coração também.

Propaganda fics:


	2. Jogo:Vamos ver quem aguenta?

**Sem querer postei o capítulo três duas vezes. Esse vem antes. Leiam e espero que gostem.**

**Inspirado no programa o melhor do Brasil. Da rede record.**

**Valeu pelos reviews. Mas quero mais. **

* * *

Newspaper surprises Olimpc's

*Musiquinha tosca começa. Rachel entra. *

*Tean Rachel gritando. *

RACHEL: Olá povim dos deuses. Vocês me conhecem. Eu sou Rachel Elizabeth Dare, o oráculo. E eu estou vendo que vocês me amam. * Sorriso convencido*. Eu irei apresentar o Newspaper Surprises Olimpc's também. Pelo o nível de audiência que foi bom, Hefestos conseguiu convencer Zeus a deixar fazer o programa.

Platéia: EEEEEE.

RACHEL: - E com vocês para ajudar a apresentar o programa, ele que é lindo, maravilhoso, forte e me ama...

ANNABETH: MENTIRA. ELE AMA A MIM. E NÃO A VOCÊ.

*Annabeth entra gritando*

RACHEL: MENTIRA ELE ME AMA.

ANNABETH: JÁ QUE ELE TE AMA, POR QUE NÃO ESTÁ COM VOCÊ?

RACHEL: POR QUE... POR QUE...

ANNABETH: NÃO SABE, NÃO SABE, VAI TER QUE APRENDER, ORELHA DE BURRO, CABEÇA DE ET MUHAHAHAHAHA. * Risada malvada.*

PLATÉIA:*Cara de O que?*

ANNABETH: ELE AMA A MIM.

RACHEL: - MENTIRA.

PERCY: Ah, qualé? No próximo eu que entro primeiro. Pra que tanta demora pra me chamar?

ANNABETH: - Vamos ver de quem ele gosta mais?

ANNABETH E RACHEL JUNTAS: - PERCY.

Percy entra com sorriso colgate.

ANNABETH: - Amor... * Manhosamente * Você me ama não é? E não a Racel.

RACHEL: - É Rachel. RA-CHEL. Soletra comigo. R-A-C-H-E-L. E Percy você ama mais a mim né? *Manhosa também. *

PERCY: E... ER... – Elas olham com olhar de dar medo. Platéia se encolhe. –E com você Nico Di Ângelo.

*Nico entra. Aplausos. Para no meio do palco.*

NICO: -Hey, cadê o tean Nico? E DE QUEM FOI A IDÉIA DE SÓ COLOCAR HOMENS NA PLATÉIA?

GAY NA PLATÉIA: -Uhu, Nico. Eu sou tean Nico.

NICO: - AHHH.- Gritinho gay - SAI PRA LÁ.

*Gay na platéia levanta cartaz cor de rosa escrito: NICO TE AMO. CASA COMIGO?*

NICO: Ahhhh. TÁ LOUCO? PREFIRO CASAR COM A RACHEL.

RACHEL: Valeu por me usar como referencia.

NICO: - Er... Desculpa, foi a única coisa que me veio na cabeça. Desculpa? * Andando para trás com medo e Rachel vindo em direção a ele com olha maligno e sorriso de psicopata. * PAPIS, SOCORRO. AHHHH.

Sai correndo e Rachel vai atrás.

ANNABETH: E então Percy? Você me ama? *Olhar maligno.*

PERCY * Com medo. *:Sim?

ANNABETH: Exatamente.

RACHEL: - Como é Percy?

*Rachel entra com sorriso de psicopata. Percy com medo.*

PERCY: - É... eu amo vocês duas.

ANNABETH E RACHEL AO MESMO TEMPO GRITA : COMO É?

ANNABETH: * Olhar de psicopata.* Percy, meu amor *voz manhosa * Você pode escolhar a mim, que sou linda e inteligente, ou a essa sem cerebro e orrorosa da Racel.

RACHEL: É. Hey, eu tenho cerebro sim e sou muito linda. E é Rachel. Ele prefere a mim. Ele me beijou.

ANNABETH COM OLHAR DE ODIO: O QUE? PERCY É VERDADE?

PERCY: Não é bem assim...

RACHEL: - É SIM. É VERDADE. SUA CORNA. MUHAHAHAHA.

ANNABETH *chorando*: É verdade Percy?

Percy *com medo*: Não é bem isso. Ela me beijou antes de nós namorarmos.

ANNABETH: - E VOCÊ NÃO ME FALOU NADA? *gritando*

PERCY: Annabeth... Desculpa?

ANNABETH *chorando*: DESCULPA? DESCULPA UMA OVA.

Atena aparece e vai consolar Annabeth.

ATENA: - Não liga para esse filho de peixe não filha.

PERCY: Hey, na hora de pegar meu pai, ele não era peixe não né?

ATENA *corada*: - Isso não vem ao caso. Estamos dizendo que você traiu minha filha.

PERCY: Eu não trai a Annabeth. Na época eu não namorava com ela. E vai me dizer que você falou para todos os seus ex-namorados quem você beijou ou não?

ATENA: Olha aqui seu moleque, não é assim que se fala com uma deusa. Vamos Annabeth.

*As duas saem do palco.*

PERCY: Rachel chama a Thalia e o Nico e apresenta o programa ai.

*Sai correndo.*

RACHEL: - Hey, você prefere ela a mim?

*Sai chorando. Thalia entra.*

THALIA: - Oi pessoal. Devido aos acontecimentos eu vou apresentar o programa com o Nico. NICO.

*Nico aparece. Do nada*

GAY NA PLATÉIA: NICO EU TE AMO.

NICO: - Credo. Eu prefiro enfrentar Perséfone. Mas vamos recomeçar o programa. Boa noite. Sou Nico Di Ângelo e vou apresentar o programa. Minha namorada se chama Camila e está nos assistindo. Beijo Ca. Essa é minha prima Thalia filha de Zeus e eu sou filho de Hades. Mas claro você já sabe disso. E vamos começar com a primeira noticia da noite.

THALIA: - A primeira noticia é que o programa continuara até os deuses nos matarem ou vocês perderem o interesse. É mais provável o primeiro. Porque querendo nos matar tem um monte. Mas vocês decidem.

NICO: - A segunda noticia é que o Percy e a Annabeth fizeram as pazes e depois que terminarem de se pegar virão apresentar o programa. Rachel está chorando lá atrás e formando um plano para se vingar. Atena que apareceu do nada está se preparando para o jogo do amor, onde disputará Poseidon com Anfitrite. Afrodite, Poseidon e Anfitrite também já chegaram e estão se preparando para vim.

THALIA: A terceira noticia é: Quebra de promessa. Hã? Quebra de promessa? Tem certeza? *falando com carinha pelo fone no seu ouvido.*

NICO: Isso mesmo. Quebra de promessa. Hestia que prometeu ser virgem para sempre, igual à Atena e Ártemis, quebrou o trato.

THALIA: - É. Nossas câmeras flagraram a deusa do fogo com um gato hoje. Ela não sabe de nada, por isso ainda estamos vivos.

NICO: - Mas eu acho uma perda de tempo prometer isso. O que tem de bom nisso?

THALIA: Nico, eu prometi também. * Olhar de dar medo em Hades. No caso no Nico né?*

NICO *suando frio*: Desculpa Thalia, esqueci. E agora vamos chamar mais uma que prometeu e ver o que ela acha disso. Com você Ártemis.

Ártemis entra.

Platéia: LINDA. CASA COMIGO?

GAY DA PLATÉIA: Eca.

ÁRTEMIS: AHHHH. Por que essa platéia só tem homem?

THALIA: - Idéia de vingança da Annabeth.

NICO: - Mas sente-se Senhora Ártemis.

ÁRTEMIS: Lady Ártemis.

*Se senta*

NICO: Como preferir. * se senta em uma poltrona em frente a Ártemis*. Então nos conte o que acha da quebra de promessa de Hestia.

ÁRTEMIS: Acho uma completa falta de respeito. Que horas são?

NICO: Onze horas da noite.

ÁRTEMIS: AHHHHH. EU VOU ME ATRASAR PRO MEU ENCONTRO COM O RAFAEL.

TODOS: *Olhar de o que?*

ÁRTEMIS: Digo, pro meu compromisso. Com licença.

*Some de lá.*

NICO: - Tsc. Tsc. Fala mal, mas faz igual.

THALIA: *Olhar de Oh! Não acredito. De boca aberta.*

NICO: - ANNABETH E PERCY PODEM VIR AQUI QUE A THALIA TÁ DANDO UM ENFARTE? EU NÃO QUERO APRESENTAR SOZINHO.

GAY NA PLATÉIA: Eu apresento com você Niquinho.

NICO:* olhar de o que?*

GAY NA PLATÉIA: Niquinho eu te amo.

*Sai da platéia e vai atrás do Nico. Nico grita:*

NICO: - HAAA. SEGURANÇAS. TIRE ELE DAQUI.

*Segurança chega e tira gay.*

GAY: Niquinho depois a gente se fala ok?

NICO: Pessoal enquanto eu surto aqui vamos a um breve intervalo ok? . Não saiam daí. .

*Musiquinha tosca toca. *

*Intervalo começa*

*Aparece Apolo.*

Apolo: - Pessoal cansados de ficar vendo esses programas loucos e ficar em casa no computador lendo fafics? Não. Ta, mas querem sair e ir para uma festa louca onde eu estarei? Sábado que vem, às vinte horas, vai até de madrugada, ou até quebrarem tudo, a Olimpc's fiesty. Que será administrada por Atena, a comida por conta de Dionísio e a música por conta dos meus filhos. Já que eu estarei ocupado curtindo. Os ingressos serão vendidos por semi-deuses ou o pessoal do Olimpo mesmo. Cinco dracmas o convite, para mortais. Mulheres bonitas não pagam. – Sorriso sedutor.

ATENA: Mas também não entram. *Gritando ao fundo.*

APOLO: Semi-deuses são três dracmas só. Teremos convidados famosos como Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera e até Eris. Então tchau pessoal. E me liguem Ok? *Sorriso sedutor. *

*Comercial acaba.*

*Fim do intervalo.*

*Aparece Annabeth, Percy e Nico.*

ANNABETH: Oi pessoal. Já resolvemos nossos problemas. Quer dizer, quase todos eles. Thalia foi atrás de Ártemis e Rachel está sozinha lá atrás abandonada. MUHAHAHA * Risada malvada.*

PERCY e NICO:* olhar de o que?*

PERCY: - E agora vamos seguir o programa.

NICO: - Afrodite prometeu que iria fazer o jogo do amor com Poseidon, Atena e Anfitrite, mas está ocupada. Então Eris se apresentou para fazer o jogo.

ANNABETH: - E como queremos audiência e Eris é mestra em confusão, ela irá fazer o jogo.

PERCY: E com vocês *Tambores tocando * Ela, a deusa da discórdia, Eris.

Eris chega sendo vaiada.

ERIS: *SORRISO COLGATE * Olá povim dos deuses. Pois é. Vamos apresentar esse jogo, mas não se chamara jogo do amor, se chamara "Vamos ver quem agüenta?".

TODOS: *Olhar de o que?*

ERIS: Vou explicar, Atena irá tentar fazer Anfitrite desistir. E Anfitrite tentará fazer Atena desistir. Vamos ver quem agüenta? E com vocês Poseidon.

*Poseidon entra sendo aplaudido.*

POSEIDON: O que aconteceu com a platéia antiga? Eu preferia ela.

ANNABETH: Homens... * Murmurando.*

ERIS: E com vocês agora, Atena.

*Atena entra.*

Tean Atena: Atena fica comigo.

ATENA: Oi meus amores.

ERIS: E Anfitrite.

*Aplausos.*

ANFITRITE: Oi povim dos deuses.

ANNABETH: Agora virou moda mesmo. *murmurando.* Essa frase é minha.

ERIS: Vamos começar. Sentem-se, por favor.

* Sentam no sofá.*

ERIS: A primeira prova será a seguinte: Nós pegamos suas roupas favoritas e vamos tacar fogo nelas. MUHAHAHAH. *Risada maléfica e todos ficam com medo.*

ATENA: Não. Minhas roupas não. Ahhhh.

ANFITRITE: NÃÃÃO.

ERIS: MUHAHAHAHAHA.

ATENA: EU DESISTO.

ANFITRITE: EU TAMBÉM. ESSE CAFARGETE NÃO MERECE ISSO.

ANNABETH: Gente, vamos deixar essa prova por ultimo.

ERIS: *De mau humor * Ta bom. Vamos para a próxima prova. Atena terá que maquiar Anfitrite.

ANFITRITE: NÃÃÃO.

ATENA: SIIIIM. MUHAHAHA.

ERIS: E depois Anfitrite deverá maquiar Atena.

ATENA: NÃÃÃO.

ANFITRITE: Eu topo.

ATENA: EU DESISTO.

ANNABETH: - Mãe, vai desistir por nada?

ATENA: Ok. Eu topo. Mas eu começo.

ANFITRITE: NÃO. EU COMEÇO.

ERIS: Quem vai começar vai ser Atena.

ATENA: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

TODOS: *Olhar de o que?*

* Atena faz uma maquiagem bem louca em Anfitrite. Anfitrite se vira para todos e todos começam a rir. Anfitrite fica vermelha. Atena rindo entrega um espelho a Anfitrite. Anfitrite ao ver a cara toda pintada de azul, escrita 'perdedora' de um canto a outro, com uma sombra vermelho sangue, um batom preto, as bochechas de marrom e na testa escrito ' Corna', da um grito e fica vermelho da raiva. Poseidon fica vermelho de tanto rir. Percy fica igual ao pai. *

ANFITRITE: - AGORA É A MINHA VEZ. PREPARECE ATENA. MUHAHAHAHA.

ERIS: Anfitrite * morrendo de rir* pode ir lavar o rosto se quiser. Mas você está linda assim fofa. Melhor que antes.

ANFITRITE: Vamos ver se você fica linda depois deu acabar com a tua cara?

ERIS: Ui. Ta me desafiando. Eu fico mais linda que você de qualquer forma. Mas vamos seguir o programa. Vai logo lavar o rosto.

*Anfitrite sai de cena. *

ERIS: Gente, comprem os novos produtos de beleza da linha de Eris. Vai te deixar tão linda quanto você sonha.

*Anfitrite entra com olhinhos brilhando. Depois de lavar o rosto*

ANFITRITE: - Eu quero um kit.

ERIS: - Lamento, mas não faz milagres Anfitrite. Mas vamos continuar o programa. Atena sente-se.

ANNABETH: Só quero ver o que vai dar.

Anfitrite faz uma maquiagem bem louca em Atena. Quando termina todos começam a rir de Atena. Atena se olha no espelho e quando vê o que deveria ser uma coruja ri também.

ATENA: -*Rindo igual uma hiena* Anfitrie vou procurar os melhores desenhistas do mundo para te dar aula ta fofa. Isso é para ser uma coruja?

Anfitrite fica vermelha de raiva. Atena vai lavar o rosto.

ERIS: * Rindo pior que uma hiena * E depois dessa nossa prova, onde nenhuma das duas desistiu, vamos para a próxima prova. Anfitrite terá que arranjar um jeito de deixar Atena muito irritada. A ponto de saírem na briga e nossa audiência subir. Ok? Então vamos começar.

*Atena já de volta sentada em uma poltrona de frente para Anfitrite.*

ERIS: Agora que as duas estão aqui, Annabeth levará uma caixa explicando o que deverão fazer. Anfitrite começa.

*Annabeth leva a caixa a Anfitrite que pega um papel e lê:*

"Conta uma pada."

ERIS: - Hã? Não é isso não.

ATENA: Deixa ver.

*Toma o papel da mão de Anfitrite e rir que nem uma louca.*

ATENA: É conte uma piada sua burra. * morrendo de ri.*

ERIS: * Tentando se controlar* Então Anfitrite terá que contar uma piada para Atena.

*Anfitrite pensa um pouco enquanto Atena tenta parar de ri.*

ANFITRITE: Já sei. A piada é assim: Uma loira, uma morena e uma ruiva compraram um carro. Elas andavam calmas pela estrada quando o carro quebra. O motorista foi procurar ajuda e elas ficaram esperando ele vim. Aí cada uma pegou uma parte do carro para si. A morena pegou o espelho para arrumar o cabelo e se maquiar. A ruiva o banco para descansar. E a loira?

ATENA: Arrumou o carro?

ANFITRITE: Não. Ela pegou o vidro para que quando fizesse calor ela o abriria.

*Anfitrite começa a rir que nem uma louca junto com Percy.*

*Anfitrite para de rir*

ANFITRITE: Não entenderam né? Faz mal não. Eu conto outra.

PERCY: *ainda rindo*: Eu entendi. Muito fodaz.

ANFITRITE: Ta. Conheço outra assim: Por que as loiras não gostam de piadas de loiras?

ANNABETH E ATENA: *Olhar de sei...*

PERCY: Por que? *animado*

ANFITRITE: Porque elas não entendem.

ATENA E ANNABETH: - O QUE?

*Percy, Poseidon e Nico ficam rindo*

PERCY: *Sem ar de tanto rir*: Me desculpa Annabeth, mas não tem como não rir. Muito boa.

ANNABETH: - PERSEUS, ELA TA CHAMANDO TODAS AS LOIRAS DE BURRAS. E EU SOU LOIRA. SEU BURRO.

PERCY: Annabeth você não é burra não. São só as outras loiras.

ATENA: O QUE?

PERCY: Digo é só a da piada. Vocês não. Ok?

ATENA: - ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ RIU?

PERCY: - Eu achei engraçada.

ANNABETH *Olhar de psicopata*: E foi engraçada?

PERCY *Com medo*: Não?

ANNABETH: Exatamente.

ANFITRITE: Ele achou engraçado sim. Todos acharam. Todas as loiras são burras. MUHAHAHA.

ATENA E ANNABETH: O QUE?

*Atena e Annabeth pulam em cima de Anfitrite*

*Tean Annabeth e Atena e Tean Anfitrite começam a brigar*

*Eris dando ataque de risos*

ERIS: MUHAHAHAHAHA. BRIGUEM MESMO ISTO TRÁS MAIS AUDIENCIA.

*Rachel aparece não sei de onde*

RACHEL: CONCORDO. TODAS AS LOIRAS SÃO BURRAS.

*Elas param de brigar e Atena e Annabeth olham para Rachel com um olhar de psicopata*

RACHEL *Andando para trás*: Exceto Atena. Lógico.

ANNABETH: O QUE?

*Annabeth pula em cima da Rachel e começam a brigar*

*Tean Annabeth e Tean Rachel começam a brigar*

*Atena e Anfitrite voltam a brigar*

*Eris dando ataque de risos ainda pior*

POSEIDON: Hey, não vão decidir que vai ficar comigo não?

*Todos param de brigar e Eris olha para Poseidon querendo matar ele.*

ANNABETH *arrumando o cabelo*: Bom, então continuando. Mãe, você vai ter que escolher uma prova. Vou pegar a caixa.

*Annabeth pega a caixa e entrega a Atena. Atena pega uma ficha e lê:*

"Beije Poseidon".

ANFITRITE: O QUE? POR QUE EU NÃO SAÍ COM ESSE?

ATENA: Ok.

*Anfitrite fica vermelha de ciúmes.*

*Atena beija Poseidon. *

ERIS: E então Poseidon? Já escolheu com quem ficar?

POSEIDON: - Ainda não. Vamos ver o que isso vai dar. Continuem o jogo.

ERIS: Bom, nosso tempo está acabando e farei a prova final. * Tambores tocam *Anfitrite, você troca as suas roupas por Poseidon?

ANFITRITE: NUNCA, JAMAIS, NOT, NEGATIVO...

*Depois de falar todos os idiomas que conhecia – Que são muito*

ANFITRITE: DE JEITO NENHUM. ATENA TOMA, FICA CONTIGO. E TCHAU QUE EU VOU CUIDAR DAS MINHAS ROUPAS.

*Anfitrite some de lá*

PERCY: HAHAHAHA. Foi trocado por roupas.

POSEIDON: *Olhar de dar medo e raiva*

ANNABETH: - Que bom que venceu mãe. Agora ai está o seu premio.

*Musiquinha tosca da vitória.*

ATENA: - Obrigada mais não quero.

TODOS: *Olhar de o que?*

POSEIDON: *Olhar de não acredito*

ATENA: - Poseidon não vale nada disso. Só não desistir porque tinha que ganhar dessa nereiazinha. Poseidon não vale nada. Rum. Se quiser vai ficar é com a Medusa. E não me liga ok? Eu vou é ficar com o Ricardo. Tchau.

*Anfitrite aparece do nada.*

ANFITRITE: Com o Ricardão, quem fica sou eu.

ATENA: - Tudo bem. Eu fico com o Carlos. Falou pessoal.

*Atena e Anfitrite desaparecem. Annabeth e Eris começam a rir. *

ERIS: Tomo Poseidon.

*Poseidon sai de lá envergonhado. *

ANNABETH: - Gente, acabamos mais um Newspaper Surprises Olimpc's.

NICO: - Espera! Temos uma chamada para nós. O telefonema de uma fã.

PERCY: Então vamos atender.

NICO: Alô.

FÃ: Alô. Oi. É tão bom falar com vocês! To tão feliz. Percy eu te amo. Fica comigo e larga essa chata aê?

ANNABETH: O QUE? REPETE.

FÃ: Annabeth, cê não ta com essa moral não ta fia. Abaixa tua bola.

ANNABETH Com olhar de "o que?"*: Qual o seu nome?

FÃ: E se eu na quiser falar? Vai me bater? Bom gente, liguei pra dizer que ameeeei o fora que Atena deu em Poseidon. Futuro sogrinho, me desculpe, mas decidi né?

ANNABETH *morrendo de raiva*: Como assim futuro sogrinho?

FÃ: Eu vou casar com o Percy e ele será meu sogro, sua loira oxigenada.

RACHEL: Cê vai casar com o Percy que Zeus for fiel a ?

ANNABETH: Hey, eu que tenho que defender meu namorado.

RACHEL: Annabeth se o Percy não for meu e nem seu, não será de mais ninguém. Temos que nos unir para vencer essas Maria espada. Ok?

ANNABETH: Ta. Pode ser.

FÃ: Rachel, você não é o oráculo?

RACHEL: Sou.

FÃ: Sendo assim você na pode namorar sua anta.

RACHEL: E b34;b35;daí, se eu quiser farriar tomar todas num bar e sair pra namorar o que que tem?b35;b34;

TODOS: *Olhar de o que?*

RACHEL: Eu to cantando porra! Pode não?

FÃ: Ta. Eu liguei porque eu quero um ingresso para ir à festa do Apolo.

ANNABETH E RACHEL: Vai ficar querendo. MUHAHAHAHA.

FÃ: Né Percy.

NICO: Ui. Tomo.

RACHEL E ANNABETH: CALA A BOCA NICO!

NICO: To calado.

OUTRO GAY NA PLATÉIA: NÃO FALA ASSIM DO MEU NIQUINHO. E O PERCINHO VAI FICAR É COMIGO. NÃO COM VOCÊS. SUAS MARIA ESPADA.

NICO E PERCY: CRUZES. EU NÃO.

ANNABETH *COM UMA FACA NA MÃO* E RACHEL *COM UMA ESPADA NA MÃO. AS DUAS COM OLHAR DE PSICOPATA*: Tem certeza?

Gay se senta com medo.

FÃ: Oh suas psicopata, me vendem um ingresso aí vai?

ANNABETH: - 500 dracmas a vista.

FÃ: Credo. Não é esse o valor.

RACHEL: Pra você é sim.

FÃ: Droga! Bom, então tchau gente. Eu amooooo vocês. Até você um pouco Rachel. Gente, eu amo Percabeth.

PERCY E ANNABETH: *Olhar de o que?*

FÃ: Eu amo o casal de vocês. E Rachel, deixa eles quietos porra! Nico eu te amo. Tem namorada?

NICO: Tenho.

FÃ: Droga! Me passa o número dela?

NICO: Tá. 96470193

FÃ: Ok. Tchau pessoal. Beijinhos. Ah, me passem o número do Apolo? Eu esqueci de anotar.

ANNABETH: Ok. Depois nois se fala bein. Tchau.

FÃ: Tchau povim.

ANNABETH: EU AMOOO NOSSOS FÃS.

TODOS: *Olhar de o que?*

PERCY *murmurando*: São loucas!

NICO: Pior.

ERIS: Gente, vamos continuar o programa. Temos mais uma noticia.

PERCY: Hã? É isso mesmo? *falando com carinha da produção*. Nossa! Coitado. Gente, a próxima noticia se chama: * Olha pro Nico com pena* Nico Di Ângelo é corno.

NICO: O QUE?

TODOS: *Olhar de o que?*

ANNABETH: Acabamos de receber a noticias que a Camila foi vista com um filho de Apolo em uma sorveteria beijando ele.

TODOS: *Olha de surpresa*

NICO: Mentira. *chorando*

GAY NA PLATÉIA: NICO EU TE CONSOLO.

FÃ NO TELEFONE: OH NIQUINHO. FICA ASSIM NÃO. FICA COMIGO.

ANNABETH: - Você não tinha desligado?

FÃ: Não. Eu já sabia da novidade e liguei pra Camila. Aí ela falou onde está e eu tirei a foto. Vou mandar por email.

RACHEL: Nós recebemos e nossa tecnologia melhorou um pouco. Mas não da para mostrar. Só para o pessoal aqui.

TODOS: *Olhar de não acredito nisso*

*Nico sai chorando*

FÃ: Tadinho. Ai gente, me passem o número do Nico que depois eu ligo pra ele, por favor? Mas passem só pra mim.

ANNABETH: Ok. Depois eu te paço.

Fã: ta. Agora tenho que ir. Minha mãe ta me enchendo o saco. Tchau.

TODOS: Tchau.

ANNABETH: Gente, infelizmente o programa acabou.

TODOS: .

PERCY: Mas antes vamos contar uma piada.

TODOS: AHHH NÃO. DE NOVO NÃO.

PERCY: Gente dois semi-deuses se encontraram no acampamento meio-sangue. Um perguntou para o outro: Oi, você é filho de Zeus? O outro: Eu não. O primeiro: Eu também não. Legal somos irmãos. * Começa a rir igual um bobo alegre.*

TODOS: *Olhar de não acredito.*

ANNABETH: Percy, Zeus não tem mais tantos filhos.

PERCY: Ah é. Esqueci. Desculpa.

RACHEL: Bom gente, então acabou mais um Newspaper surprises Olimpc's. Até mais pessoal. Escrevam para a gente.

NICO: ESPERA. – Entra no cenário – Gente, aviso, estou procurando uma nova namorada. Quem quiser liga pra mim. O número é...

FÃ: NICO! NÃO DÁ O NÚMERO PRA ELAS NÃO.

ANNABETH: TCHAU GENTE.

PERCY: TCHAU. E gatinhas me liguem *Olhar sedutor*.

ANNABETH E RACHEL: O QUE?

ANNABETH: VOCÊ ME PAGA PERSEUS.

*Começa correr atrás de Percy. Rachel vai atrás.*

PERCY: PAPIS, SOCORRO!

*Poseidon aparece.*

POSEIDON: EU NÃO VOU TE AJUDAR. AGORA QUEM TOMA É VOCÊ. MUHAHAHAHA.

ERIS: EU AMOOOO ESSE PROGRAMA: MUHAHAHAHA.

NICO: FALO GALERA.

*Musiquinha tosca de encerramento. As luzes se apagam.*

*Percy aparece.*

PERCY: Pessoal me liga ok?

ANNABETH: PERSEUS EU TE MATO!

PERCY: AHHHHHH.

* * *

Gostaram?

Deixem review. Pliss

beijinhoskisskiss

e mande os emails pra turma. Nos vamos ler no meio da história. O email é pra ser mandado por review.

Descupem os milhões de erros de português. Beijinhoskisskiss


	3. Olimpc's fiesty com Heellynha e Mary

****

*Musiquinha tosca toca*

*Heellynha entra*

HEELLYNHA: Fala sério né? Alguém troca essa música pelo amor dos deuses.

*Começa a tocar Madri*

HEELLYNHA: Fala sério. Quem que escolhe essas músicas? Quem ta com dor de cotovelo aí? Fala serio né? Tirem essas músicas.

*Música para de tocar.*

HEELLYNHA: Oiiie pessoal do meu coração. *Fazendo coração com as mãos.* Vocês devem está se perguntando cadê os outros né? Pois é. Todos estavam com bastante febre. Bom, o Percy foi por causa de bastante néctar e ambrosia. Porque depois da surra que ele levou, preciso de muito néctar e ambrosia e de todos os filhos de Apolo para ele continuar vivo. Ninguém mandou puxar ao pai dele e ser um indeciso da vida e não saber de quem gosta né? Ou então dar em cima de outras na frente da Anne né? Mas eu não vou apresentar sozinha não. Eu vou chamar alguém que ama confusão. Ela não pertence a essa fanfic. Mais eu a criei e adoro ela. E com vocês -*Tambores tocando* - Ela, a filha de Poseidon, namorada de Nico Di Ângelo em nunca tenho descanso, Marianny Mc'Tingrey.

*Mary entra. Musiquinha tosca tocando*

HEELLYNHA: EU FALO CHINES POR ACASO? EU FALEI PARA PARAREM COM ESSAS PORRAS DE MÚSIQUINHAS INDIOTAS.

MARY: Ou. Relaxa Heellynha.

HEELLYNHA: - Oi Florzinha de Atena.

MARY: Hã?

HEELLYNHA: Sua deusa preferida não é Atena?

MARY: Sim. Mas florzinha de Atena?

HEELLYNHA: É um apelido carinhoso.

MARY: Ah ta. Mas vamos começar logo o programa. Gente, meu nome é Marianny, mas eu prefiro Mary. Sou irmã do Percy e quem não me conhece vai ler nunca tenho descanso para me conhecer. Hoje eu vou ajudar a Heellynha, nossa autora querida a apresentar o programa. Nós iremos cobrir a Olimpc's fiesty. Isso mesmo. A festa do Apolo. E daqui a pouco nós iremos para lá. Só vamos dar algumas noticias antes.

HEELLYNHA: A primeira eu já dei que todos os apresentadores estão doentes. Com febre.

MARY: A segunda acabou de chegar agora. Eles não estão doente coisa nenhuma. Eles foram é para a festa.

HEELLYNHA: O QUE? AH, MAS ELES VÃO ME PAGAR AGORA. VÃO VER SÓ. *Olhar de psicopata e risadinha do mal*

MARY: Você é maluca?

HEELLYNHA: Não. Sou psicopata e lesada. Serve?

MARY: Não. Mas já está quase na hora de nós irmos. Temos que cobrir a festa.

HEELLYNHA: - É mesmo. Vamos?

MARY: Como?

HEELLYNHA: De carro né?

MARY: Carro de quem?

HEELLYNHA *Pensa um pouco e depois dá sorriso malicioso*: Já sei. Me empresta um dracma?

MARY: To sem nenhum.

HEELLYNHA: Diretor liga para o Apolo aí. Ah, já estava me esquecendo. Apolo pediu para avisar que ele não atendeu ninguém, porque um certo deus dos ladrões roubou o celular dele. Agora só eu tenho o número. MUHAHAHA *risada do mal*

MARY: Eu também quero.

HEELLYNHA: Depois eu te dou o número.

MARY: Ta. Olha que eu cobro.

*Apolo entra*

*Mary e Heellynha quase desmaiam.*

APOLO: Oi meninas. Vamos?

MARY: Claaaro!

HEELLYNHA: Só se for agora.

APOLO *sorriso sedutor**: Então vamos.

*Chegam à festa*

ATENA: Apolo. Temos que terminar de arrumar as coisas.

APOLO: Depois a gente se fala gatinhas. Tchau.

*Apolo e Atena vão para dentro*

HEELLYNHA *quase chorando*: Vai não.

MARY: Heellynha, olha ali o Nick. AHHHHH. EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE TA COM OUTRA! EU VOU MATAR ELE.

HEELLYNHA: Mary, baixa a bola aí, que nessa fic vocês não namoram.

MARY: - Ah é. Bom pra mim. *Sorriso malicioso*

HEELLYNHA: - Eu vou matar ele. Doente. Rum. Sei. Mas ele vai ver.

MARY: Quem é a menina que ta com ele?

HEELLYNHA: Não sei. Mas ele tava namorando a Camila, que traiu ele.

MARY: Tadinho. Tomara que ela esteja aqui.

HEELLYNHA: Seria legal.*sorriso do mal*

MARY: Heellynha, olha a Eris ali. Ela ta com um sorriso de quem vai aprontar.

HEELLYNHA: É mesmo. Ela acabou de entrar.

ALGUÉM LÁ DENTRO (CAMILA): NICO DI ÂNGELO! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME TRAINDO COM ESSAZINHA?

HEELLYNHA: Barraco! Bora Mary.

MARY: Amo barraco.

*Elas entram lá dentro*

*Multidão amontoada em um circulo, e no meio Nico, Camila e outra menina.*

NICO: Ca, acabou! Eu to com a Gaby.

*Dá um beijão na menina*

*Heellynha e Mary risada do mal*

*Eris do mesmo jeito*

CAMILA: Eu não acredito que você me traiu.

NICO *cantando*: E daí se eu quiser farrear, tomar todas em um bar e sair pra namorar o que que tem? Que eu me lembre não sou de ninguém.

*Todos abafam risinhos*

*Todos vaiam Camila*

CAMILA: Eu vou chamar minha mãe.

NICO: Pode chamar. To morrendo de medo. Saí daqui menina. Ninguém te quer aqui.

CAMILA: POIS EU TE TRAÍ TAMBÉM.

NICO: E daí? Eu já sabia.

*Mary e Heellynha começam a rir igual duas loucas*

*Camila saí chorando, empurrando o povo e gritando*

CAMILA: VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR NICO DI ÂNGELO

GABRIELLY: MUHAHAHA. PERDEU.

NICO: JÁ VAI TARDE.

APOLO: Hey galera. Esse foi o primeiro barraco. Agora vamos continuar a festa.*

*Começa a tocar pa pa paramericano *

HEELLYNHA: Bora dançar Mary.

MARY: Bora.

*Dez minutos depois*

MARY: Heellynha, olha lá o Nick com outra menina.

HEELLYNHA: Nossa! Galinha ele né?

MARY: É bom que ele nem me traia na outra não eu faço com ele igual Cronos fez com Urano. *Risada de psicopata*

HEELLYNHA: Você me dá medo.

MARY: E aquela não é a menina que tava com ele?

*Apontando para a menina que estava ficando com outro cara do outro lado do salão*

HEELLYNHA: É ela mesma. Babado!

MARY: Ih, olha só quem chego.

HEELLYNHA: Quem?

MARY: O Percy e a Annabeth.

HEELLYNHA: Doentes né?

MARY: Bando de preguiçosos. Olha ali a Rachel.

HEELLYNHA: Vai dar barraco.

RACHEL *GRITANDO*: PERCY, VOCÊ NÃO DISSE QUE TAVA DOENTE?

*Música para*

PERCY *com medo*: E eu to. Mas a Annabeth me obrigou a vir.

ANNABETH *gritando*: O QUE? EU TE OBRIGUEI A VIM? EU FALEI QUE SE VOCÊ NÃO VIESSE EU IA VIM COM APOLO.

HEELLYNHA *sussurrando para a Mary*: Esse povo não gosta de gritar nem um pouquinho.

MARY: Imagina se gostasse.

PERCY: LÓGICO QUE EU NÃO IA DEIXAR VOCÊ VIM COM APOLO.

RACHEL: MAS VOCÊ NÃO QUIS VIM COMIGO.

ANNABETH: LÓGICO. ELE É MEU NAMORADO SUA SONGA-MONGA.

*Heellynha e Mary abafando os risos.*

RACHEL: POIS VOCÊS VÃO ME PAGAR.

HEELLYNHA *sussurrando pra Mary**: Ela disse a mesma coisa no outro capítulo.

MARY: Né. Mas vamos escutar lá.

*Rachel saí empurrando todo mundo*

HEELLYNHA: Que saco! Esse povo começa a briga e nem termina.

ANNABETH: Heellynha? Que se ta fazendo aqui?

HEELLYNHA: Como um bando de preguiçosos que não vou citar o nome não foi trabalhar, eu tive que cobrir a festa.

ANNABETH *com medo da Heellynha*: A-acho que ouvi minha mãe me chamar...

HEELLYNHA: Isso! É bom fugir. Depois nós acertamos as contas.

ANNABETH: Não. Minha mãe ta me chamando mesmo.

ATENA: ANNABETH!

ANNABETH: Tchau. Fui.

*Saí arrastando Percy*

*música volta a tocar*

MARY: Deixa quieto Heellynha. Vamos curtir a festa.

HEELLYNHA: Tem razão Mary.

*Dez minutos depois*

MARY: EU VOU MORRER DE TEDIO! CADÊ O APOLO QUANDO SE PRECISA DELE?

MENINO DESCONHECIDO QUE NÃO FOI CHAMADO NA CONVERSA: Oi gata. Seu pai é um pirata?

MARY *estressada**: Não. É Poseidon. E é bom você sair daqui se não quiser tomar banho.

*Menino saí correndo*

HEELLYNHA: Isso mesmo Mary. Esculacha.

*Quinze minutos depois começa a tocar: _Vou Tomá um Pingão _*

POSEIDON*cantando e bêbado*: Oh, vida amargurada, quanta dor que sinto neste momento em meu coração

Oh, que saudade dela, não agüento mais vou lá na vendinha tomá um pingão.

*Todos com cara de o que?*

ATENA: POSEIDON, POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESTRAGANDO A FESTA? SEU PEIXE BEBADO.

POSEIDON *soluçando* : A-ate-na. Me-eu a-amor. Vou-vouta-ta pra mim-im.ATENA: EU? LÓGICO QUE NÃO. EU TO COM OUTRO. E EU NÃO GOSTO DE PEIXE.POSEIDON: -ate-na. Me-eu a-amor. Vou-vouta-ta pra mim-imATENA: NÃÃÃO. EU TO COM O CARLÃO.*Puxa Carlão que estava do seu lado e da um beijo nele.**Todos de queixo caído e olhar de oh.*POSEIDON: SE VOCÊ NÃO É MINHA, NÃO VAI SER DE MAIS NINGUÉM.*Forma onda e joga destruindo as paredes e tudo mais.*ATENA:AHHH. MINHA CHAPINHA. VOCÊ ME PAGA POSEIDON!PERCY: IHUU. MATA ELE.POSEIDON: EU POSSO TAR BEBADO, MAS AINDOU SOU SEU PAI MOLEQUE.HEELLYNHA:AHHHH. POSEIDON EU TE MATO.ATENA: ELE É IMORTAL.HEELLYNHA: MAS AINDA ASSIM VAI VISITAR O PAI DELE. MINHA CHAPINHA! NINGUÉM ACABA COM A MINHA CHAPINHA E SAI ILESO. VAMOS MATAR ELE PESSOAL!*Poseidon sai correndo e todo mundo vai atrás dele com espadas, lanças e arcos-e-flechas.*MARY: Galera, acabou mais um newspaper surprises olimpc's. Espero que tenham gostado e a gente se ver em nunca tenho descanso. Agora tenho que ir ajudar a me deixarem órfã. Tchau. *Toca musiquinha chata de encerramento*HEELLYNHA: EU NÃO MANDEI PARAREM COM ESSA PORRA? ATÉ VOU TOMAR UM PINGÃO É MELHOR!*Começa a tocar vou tomar um pingão*HEELLYNHA: Esse povo leva tudo ao pé da letra. 


	4. Meninos ou meninasEsse povo ñ p d briga

***Começa a tocar paparamericano***

*Heellynha entra*

HEELLYNHA: Awooooooh Buteco! Oi bando de povinho que não tem pra fazer. Na verdade, seis deve ser como e, tem mais o que fazer mais prefere ficar no pc neh? Olha, todas as fics que eu posto aqui, eu posto no Nyah!Fanfiction!, mas eu tem umas lá que não posto aqui. hehe. E essa fic eu posto aqui e lá. Só que eu posto primeiro lá e postei a meses. Hehe² E lá eu tenho minha co-autora que na verdade é autora. A camila. E ela também vai apresentar o programa. A gente fez o capítulo juntas, pelo msn. Sim, somos modernas. kkk' :p e bem, já estamos fazendo o próximo capítulo. Outro aviso que eu quero dá também, é que o segundo capítulo eu tinha postado errado. E agora eu mudei. Quem ainda não viu, olha lá. Bom, é isso e espero que gostem do programa, então vou recomeçar.

*Começa a tocar Disturbian da Rihana.*

Heellinha: Awoooooh buteco! Oi bando de povo que tem o que fazer, mas prefere ficar no pc. *-* Hehe. A quanto tempo né? Estamos começando mais um Newpaper Surprises Olimpc's e adivinha quem é nossa nova apresentadora...

*Camila entra sei lá de onde*

Camila: Oiiiiii gente

Heellynha: Cááh sai daqui. Ainda não é a hora.

*Taca o sapato com o salto de vinte centímetros nela*

Heellynha: Continuando, a Camila. E é em homenagem a minha prima que fez aniversario a muito tempo mas esse é o presente dela e o presente também da Florzinha de Héstia que também fez niver a algum tempo. E a Cááh que ta estreando.

*Camila entra de novo*

Heellynha: QUE PORRA CÁÁH! SE VOCÊ ENTRA AQUI DE NOVO, EU VOU PEDI PRO MEU SOGRO MANDAR UMA FÚRIA ATRÁS DE VOCÊ.

*Camila foge de lá.*

*Heellynha arruma o cabelo*

Heellynha: Bom, continuando, onde eu tava mesmo? Ah sim, hoje o programa é muito especial principalmente por causa da brincadeira que os meninos estão fazendo, mas isso só vou contar no final se não a Anne me mata. Vou apresentar a Cááh. Não é Camila, ex do nico não okey? É a Cááh my friend e com vocês, ela Camila.

*Começa a tocar PA PA PARAZZI. Camila não entra.*

Heellynha: Cááh, cadê você?

*Carinha da produção entra e fala com Heellynha*

Heellynha: Cááh, pode entra agora. Vou mandar Fúria não.

*Camila entra*

Camila: OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *di novo*

*Camila cantando e dançando PAPARAZZI*

Heellynha: Cááh, se ta doida, drogada, bêbada ou o que?

Camila: to di bom humor e sim respondendo a sua pergunta EU TO DOIDA EU TO BEBADA!

*começa a tocar ela ta beba doida*

Heellynha: Cááh, se veio trabalhar bêbada?

Camila e Helinha: Para com a PORRA da musica

Heellynha: cara, eu demito o tiozinho das musicas toscas e contrato o dj da olimpc's fyesty pra ele ficar enchendo o saco?

Camila: Aham. Bebinha. Bêbada di coca cola. Vou ficar numa ressaca

*Telefone da Heellynha toca*

Heellynha: Vou atender ao telefone

Heellynha*cantando*: Tem um pobre ligando pra mim, Tem um pobre ligando pra mim.

Heellynha: Alô, oi produção

Heellynha: Que? Como assim eles não querem mais? Manda esses apresentadorezinhos vim apresentar antes que eu mato eles.

* Heellynha taca o telefone na platéia.*

Camila: NÃÃÃÃÃÕ!

Heellynha: Cááh, que foi? Ficou maluca?

Camila: NAOOOOOOO POR QUE SE NÃO MI DEU? O MEU EU TAQUEI NA PICINA.

HEELLYNHA: produção, da um depois pra ela. O que? Como assim não vai? Tem certeza?

*olhar de psicopata*

Heellynha: Cááh, vai ganhar um celular de presente

*sorriso inocente*

Camila: 

*todos ficam com medo*

Heellynha: gente, vou chamar o outro apresentador

Camila: eu quero um cravejado de diamante com desenhos de safira okey produção? COMO ASSIM NÃO? EU QUERO UM E PRONTO PORRA SI NAO EU MATO TODO MUNDO TA ME OUVINDO?

* Carinha da produção sai correndo pra comprar o celular cravejado em diamante com desenhos de safira*

Heellynha:Gente, vou chamar outro apresentador. Ele, o galinha, o corno, o sarado, lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso, gato e tudo de boom, meu Nick di Ângelo,

*Nico entra*

*Começa a tocar telephone da Lady Gaga*

Tean Nico: NICO PEGA EU

HEELLYNHA: ELE É MEU!

Camila: SE VOCE PEGA ELAS EU TE MATO!

Heellynha: VAII PEGAR NINGUEM NÃO.

Nico: ta de TPM!

Heellynha e Camila: PARA COM ESSA PORRA DE MÚSICA!

Dj da Olimpc's Fiesty: Tá bom. Tá bom. Povo estressado. Só porque tá de TPM.

Heellynha: Eu não.

Camila: SIM POR QUE ALGO CONTRA?

Heellynha: Eu to não. Né niquinho?

*Abraça Nico e da beijo na bochecha*

Nico: Já basta a Perséfone.

Heellynha: Eu to não. Só a Cááh.

Camila, Nico, Annabeth, Percy e Thalia: SEiiiiii…

Heellynha: Onde a Annabeth o Percy e a Thalia tavam? Eu vou matar aquele bando de preguiçosos.

Camila: Na platéia escondidos

Heellynha: Eu vou matar eles.

*pega uma espada de deuses sabem lá onde e sai correndo pela platéia com cara de psicopata. Todos fogem*

HEEELLYNHA: VOCÊS ME PAGAM

Hades aparece do nada:VAI MORRER VAI MORRER

*Camila morrendo de rir*

Nico: é louca

*Hellynha aparece sabe lá os deuses de onde*

Heellynha aparece perto do Nico: Oi Niqinho. Xi amo. Xe mi ama?

*Camila pula em cima de Heellynha*

Camila: Ele é meeeeeeeeeeeeeu!

HEELLYNHA: NÉ NADA É MEEEEEEEEEEEEEU!

*Hades some*

Nico: calma meninas. Eu sou de todas.

Heellynha e Camila: O QUE?

Camila: VOCÊ PIROU. SÓ PODE.

HADES *APARECE DEUSES SABE LAH DONDE*: VAIII MORRER.

Heellynha: ai ai ai, virou moda agora os deuses querem que seus filhos morram?

*Hades some.*

PERSEFONE APARECE SEI LAH DONDE: EU AINDA TI MATU SUA PESTE.

E NICO SAI CORRENDO DE HEELLYNHA, CAMILA E PERSEFONE. TODAS DE TPM.

*Eris aparece sabe os deuses lá de onde*

*Começa a tocar Telephone da Lady Gaga.*

ERIS: Oi povinho, eu que sou a apresentadora mais linda do programa…

*Todas as outras apresentadoras aparecem*

TODAS: NÃO É NÃO. SOU EU.

HEELLYNHA: NÃO É NÃO. SOU EU A MAIS LINDA, INTELIGENTE, GATA E FODAZ. MUHAHAHA.

CAMILA: NÃO É NÃO. EU QUE SOU A MAIS LINDA E INTELIGENTE.

THALIA: UMA OVA! SOU EU.

ANNABETH: EU QUE TENHO O LUKE E O PERCY AOS MEUS PÉS.

RACHEL, CAMILA, HEELLYNHA, ERIS E THALIA: AI AI AI AI.

THALIA: O LUKE É MEU!

HEELLYNHA: O NICK É MEU!

CAMILA: SEU NÃO. MEUUUUUUU!

HEELLYNHA: É MEU.

CAMILA: SEU UMA OVA! MEU!

Nico: Gente, temos um programa para apresentar. Lembram?

Camila e Heellinha: Ah é.

Eris: Primeira noticia. Poseidon está no hospital.

Cara insignificante da platéia: Trabalho voluntário.

Eris: Não.

Cara insignificante da platéia: Ele ta doente?

Outro cara insignificante da platéia: Desde quando deuses ficam doentes?

Heellynha: CALEM A BOCA. *Arruma o cabelo*, continuando, Poseidon está no hospital porque EU e mais o povo da Olimpcs Fiesty mandamos ele para lá.

Cara insignificante da platéia: Trabalho voluntário?

Heellynha: EU NÃO DISSE QUE NÃO?

Cara insignificante da platéia: Não. Quem disse foi a Eris.

Camila: Ele tá certo.

*Heellynha da olhar mortal 383*

*Povin com medo*

Heellynha: Bem, continuando, ele está lá porque ele acabou com a minha CHAPINHA! E ninguém que estava na festa gostou de ficar encharcado por causa de um deus pingunço com dor de cotovelo.

Cara insignificante da platéia: Isso mesmo. Ninguém meche com a chapinha desse pessoal.

Percy: Ihu, ele se ferrou!

Heellynha: Percy cala a boca que o que é seu ta guardado.

Annabeth: Como você fala assim do MEU namorado?

Heellynha: Se também cala a boca antes que eu te demita.

*Annabeth se encolhe de medo*

Camila: Ele foi mandado para o hospital publico, por isso que mesmo depois de dois meses sem postarmos a fic ele continua lá. Sabem cume né?

Annabeth: Bom, vamos continuar o programa.

Heellynha: Agora vamos chamar mais uma apresentadora. Ela o oráculo, RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE.

*Tean Rachel...*

Annabeth: Ela tem Tean?

Rachel: Sim meu amor. Quem pode pode, quem não pode se sacode.

Tean Rachel: IHU! TOMO!

Tean Annabeth: AI AI AI AI AI!

Annabeth: Percy, você não vai fazer nada?

Percy: Acho que ouvi meu pai me chamar…

Annabeth: ELE ESTÁ NO HOSPITAL!

Percy: Pois, melhor eu ver como ele ta né? Ve se ta precisando de alguma coisa…

*Percy começa a sair de fininho*

Annabeth: PERSEUS JACKSON! VOLTA AQUI!

Heellynha *murmurando*: Não se fazem mais homens como antigamente.

Camila: Com certeza. É tudo um bando de covarde.

Nico: Hey, eu não sou não.

*Percy volta*

Percy: Nem eu. Vou ficar aqui.

Thalia: ANDEM LOGO COM ESSA PORRA QUE EU TENHO QUE SAIR COM O LUKE!

*Todos cara de "O"*

Heellynha: Você não é caçadora?

Annabeth: O Luke não morreu por mim?

Camila: Ehhh, to sabendo.

*Luke entra*

Luke: Oi galera.

*Platéia feminina vai ao delírio. Assim como as apresentadoras.*

Meninas*suspirando*: Oi Luke!

Thalia: Hey, podem tirar o olho.

Heellynha: Se tirar eu fico sega sua anta!

Thalia: Magoou.

Camila: Mesmo porque você é caçadora e blábláblá.

Thalia: I daí, se eu quiser farrear, tomar todas num bar e sai pra namorar o que que tem?

*Começa a tocar E daí de Guilherme e Santiago *

Heellynha: Essa música virou moda agora.

Luke: Galera, tenho que ir.

Platéia feminina: Ah não!

Platéia masculina: Já vai tarde.

Platéia de gays: NÃÃÃÃO!

Luke: Beijinhos meninas.

*Sorriso colgate e todas desmaiam junto com os gays*

Nico, Percy e todos os homens: Ninguém merece.

*Heellynha acorda*

Heellynha: Aquilo foi um sonho? Nãão!

Camila: Helly, tive um sonho ótimo. Nois tava apresentando o Newspaper e o Luke apareceu!

Nico: Isso não foi um pesadelo. Infelizmente foi real.

Heellynha e Camila: Mentira? Serio?

*Desmaiam de novo*

Nico: Galera, borá pra um comercia depois nois volta. Tchau.

Percy: Fiquem ai.

*Comercial começa*

*Luke aparece*

Luke: Oi galera. Estou aqui para pedir o voto de vocês, para que eu poça participar do programa e ser um dos apresentadores. Por favor. Se quiserem, deixem um review lá em baixo pedindo para que eu participar como apresentador. Beijos e até mais.

*Sorriso sedutor*

*Fim do comercial*

*Começa a tocar Rebolaxion*

Heellynha: Estamos de volta e como o nosso tempo está curto, vamos anda logo.

Rachel: A próxima noticia é um maníaco que está atacando.

Rachel: Ele é pior que Cronos. Pior que todos os titãs juntos. Ele é...

Pessoa insignificante na platéia: Ele é o exterminador do futuro?

Rachel:Ele é o exterminador do futu… Que? Ta louca. Não ele é...

*Música de mistério*

Carinha insignificante da platéia: O Justin Bieber vestido de Lady Gaga?

*Todos com cara de "WTF?"*

Rachel: Não. Que Justin Bieber o que? Se bem que isso seria é pior. Mas ele é o exterminador de chapinhas.

*Música de susto*

TODAS AS MENINAS: AHHHHH. SOCORRO! HELP!

Meninos: Meninas... TscTsc...

ANNABETH: NÃÃÃÃO! SOCORRO. PERCY.

*Corre pros braços de Percy*

Percy: Eu te protejo meu amor.

*Heellynha corre pros braços do Nico.*

Heellynha: Nick, me protege?

*Camila vai correndo ate os dois*

CAMILA: Não. Me protege Nick?

Heellynha: Ele vai ME proteger.

Camila: Proteger você uma ova.

Heellynha: Vai sim.

Camila: Vai não.

Thalia: LUKE ME PROTEGE!

NICO: EU NÃO VOU PROTEGER VOCÊS. EU VOU ME PROTEGER... AHH MINHA CHAPINHA E PROGRESSIVA.

Camila e Heellynha: O QUE? NÃÃÃO!

Rachel: PERCY! ME PROTEGE.

Annabeth: O QUE? DE JEITO NENHUM! É O MEU NAMORADO!

*Pula em cima de Rachel*

Diretor: PAREM COM ESSA BAGUNÇA!

TODAS: E SE NÃO QUISERMOS?

*Olhar de psicopata*

Diretor*com medo*: Ai vocês continuam.

*Zeus aparece*

Zeus: CALEM A BOCA.

TODAS: E SE NÃO QUISERMOS?

Zeus: EU MANDO TODO MUNDO PRO TARTARO.

Heellynha: Parece justo. Galera, sindal. [Escreve-se Seated, mas como as autoras são loucas…]

*Tradução: Sentados*

*Todos vão para seus devidos lugares.*

Zeus: Assim está melhor.

Heellynha: Bom, vamos esclarecer. O exterminador de chapinhas é Poseidon. Ele acabou com a MINHA CHAPINHA! Isso é terrível. E nós precisamos interna aquele louco! Só que como ele é um deus, o trein tá difícil. Então muito cuidado quando saírem na rua. Ele costuma atacar as loiras que se parecem com Atena ou é filha dela.

*Loiras na platéia mais Annabeth começam a gritar.*

Heellynha: CALEM A BOCA!

*Todas quietam.*

Camila: A melhor maneira de se prevenir é não usar chapinha. Mas como não temos coragem pra fazer isso, se virem ele liguem para a emergência.

Thalia: O número é 0800 6542 258. Atendemos a qualquer hora.

Heellynha: É muito importante que vocês liguem.

Camila: Okey, próxima noticia não é uma noticia. É uma competição que vamos fazer.

Heellynha: Os meninos que se acham vão ter que fazer coisas simples. Mas se desistirem três vezes, vão te que pagar um mico.

*Produção trás uma caixinha pra Heellynha*

*Heellynha vai na direção de Percy*

Heellynha: Pega uma fixa Percy.

*Percy pega uma fixa e entrega para a Heellynha* 

Heellynha: Ahh é fácil. Você terá que trocar uma lâmpada.

Percy: Fácil.

*Heellynha leva caixa para Nico*

*Nico pega uma fixa e entrega para a Heellynha*

Heellynha: Fácil também. Abrir uma janela.

Nico: Onde tem janela aqui?

Heellynha: Dúvidas só depois. Agora preciso de outro homem.

Eris: outro? Você achou um?

Nico e Percy: hahaha *sacarticos* muito engraçado.

Eris: Mas engraçada que suas piadas Percy.

Percy: Olha aqui…

Heellynha*grita dando pulinhos*: JÁ SEI!

Camila: Ta louca? Bebeu? Fumou? Ou o que?

Heellynha: Fiquei muito tempo conversando com você. Mas eu tive A idéia. Vamos chamar Apolo.

*Heellynha pega telefone e liga para Apolo*

*Três minutos depois Hermes aparece*

Todos: Hermes?

Heellynha: Apolo não pode vim, então Hermes veio.

*Hermes pega uma fixa e entrega para a Heellynha* 

Heellynha: Ahh é fácil também. Eu acho. Vai ter que dar um banho no gato.

Hermes: Gato?

Heellynha: É. Agora vamos começar.

Percy: Quem começa?

Heellynha: Você.

Percy: Sim, mas não tem lâmpada.

Heellynha: Isso é fácil resolver. Bora lá pra casa, que semana passada eu estourei a lâmpada lá e não troquei.

Percy: Como se estoura uma lâmpada?

Heellynha: Eu faço coisas impossíveis. *Sorriso inocente*

*Todos com medo*

*Todos na casa da Heellynha*

Heellynha: Aí a escada Percy. Só subi e trocar.

Percy *guaguejando*: Mas-mas é-é mui-ito al-alto.

Heellynha: Troca logo.

*Percy sobe na escada e tira a lâmpada.*

*Percy joga a outra na cabeça do Nico*

Nico: Hey, isso dói.

Percy: Cadê a outra lâmpada?

Heellynha: Tem que comprar.

Percy: Muito bonito pra sua cara. Alem deu trocar tenho que comprar?

Heelynha: Eu disse que tinha que trocar. Não disse que ia comprar.

Percy: Isso é marmelada.

Heellynha: Né não. Marmelada é um doce. E eu não gosto de marmelada.

Hermes: Aqui a lâmpada.

Heellynha: Onde se arranjou uma lâmpada?

Hermes: Ali.

Heellynha: Hey, isso é marmelada.

Hermes: Né não. Marmelada é um doce. E eu não gosto de marmelada.

Heellynha: Hey, essa frase é minha.

Hermes: Não é mais.

Heellynha: Ladrãozinho de meia tigela. Troca logo essa lâmpada Percy.

*Percy troca a lâmpada*

*Meninos começam a fazer dancinha bizarra da vitoria*

*Meninas de mau humor*

Camila: Ainda tem duas pra vocês.

Hermes: Mas vocês vão ter que cumprir uma missão. Peguem a caixa.

Todas: O QUE?

*Hermes pega a caixa e Camila tira ficha de lá*

Camila: Faz o Percy engasga enquanto bebe coca.

Camila: Percy, Olha a Annabeth se agarrando com um filho de Apolo.

Percy*engasga*: O-o que?

*Percy gospe coca tudo a cara da Heellynha*

Heeellynha* Tão calma quanto um macaco pelado sendo fraglado por paparazis*: MINHA CHAPINHA! ANNABETH, EU TE ADORO, ME DESCUPE, MAS VAI SER VIUVA ANTES MESMO DE CASAR. PERCY, EU TE MATO.

*sai correndo atrás do Percy com uma sandalha com salto de trinta centímetros*

*Hades aparece sabe os deuses lá de onde*

Hades: Vai morrer. Vai morrer!

*Persefone aparece*

Persefone: EU DISSE QUE VOCE ESTAVA DE CASTIGO E NAO ERA PRA SAIR AGORA VAMOS PARA CASA.

*Sai puxando Hades pela orelha*

*Todos caem na gargalhada*

Percy: Oh moral viu.

Heellynha: Bom, o tempo ta acabando então vamos continuar. Agora é a vez do Nico.

Nico: Eu? O que eu tenho que fazer mesmo?

Heellynha: Abri a janela.

Nico: Cadê a janela?

*obs. Janela na cara dele, mais um passo e entra dentro dela*

Heellynha: Nico, você precisa de óculos. Oh o trein aí na sua frente.

Nico: Ah sim.

*Nico vai em direção a janela e tenta abrir várias vezes, mas não da conta.*

Nico *cansado do esforço*: Desisto.

Percy: Nossa! Que burrice! Ta fraco em Nico.

Heellynha: Percy, se você é homem, abra essa janela.

Camila: Se não for, não da conta.

Percy: Só se for agora.

*Vai lá tenta abri e não da conta*

Annabeth*quase chorando*: Meu namo não é homem!

Percy: Esse trein ta colado. E eu sou homem. Eu sou é machu.

Heellynha: Machucado.

*comessa a tocar MACHO MACHO MEN

Percy Nico e Hermes dançando *

Heellynha: Ui! As bibas se revelaram.

Camila: Já que decidiram pagar o Mico a prova acabo ná?

* saindo de fininho*

Percy: NA NA NI NA NÃO. Agente não pago mico e a prova não acabo. Muhahaha

Heellynha: Hermes, você que é os deuses dos ladrões, abra a janela se for homem.

Hermes: É pra já gatinha.

*Hermes tenta abri, mas... Não consegue*

Eris: AQUI NÃO TEM HOMEM NENHUM. MUHAHAHAHAHA

Heellynha: Só bixa. Ai migah!

Hermes: Se vocês se acham, abram a janela.

Heellynha: Com prazer.

*Vai na outra janela e abre*

Meninos com cara de o que?*

Hermes: Hey, não era essa a janela.

Heellynha: Você falou pra mim abri uma janela. Não disse qual.

Camila: SUAS ANTA, DEMENTES, SEM CEREBROS, ANORMAIS, A JANELA NÃO ABRE!

Meninos: Por que?

*cara de bicho preguiça desdentado com cara di rato dormindo*

Camila, Helinha, Eris ,Anabeth e Thalia: PORQUE TA TRANCADA DEMENCIA!

Heellynha: Porque não presta. Ta colada com a super mega cola, que eu ganhei de Hefestos! Muhahaha

*Meninos com cara de WTF?*

Camila: Affs seus burros

Heellynha: CÁÁH, NÃO XINGUE OS BURROS!

Heellynha: O que os burros te fizeram de mal?

Camila: Desculpe burros.

Meninos: Você ta falando que os burros são melhores que nós?

Heellynha: Dãã, ta na cara né?

Eris:

Camila:QUEEE BOM!

Heellynha: Vamos contnuar. Agora é a vez de Hermes da um banho no gato.

Hermes: Hey, e a tarefa de vocês.

Heellynha: Eu abri a janela, coisa que os idiotas não conseguiram!

Nico: Ah, dar banho em gato é fácil!

Heellynha: GATO!

* Veinho gaga bêbado entra com toalha e esfregão*

Meninos: QUE ISSO?

Thalia: Esse é o Gato. O veinho lá da esquina que nunca tomou banho na vida. Ele tein esse nome porque tem mais medo de água que gato.

Hermes: Eu não vou dar banho nesse bêbado.

*Poseidon entra bêbado e soluçando*

Poseidon: O-O QUE-E VO-VO-CÊ TE-EM COM-ON-TRA OS BE-BE-BA-BA-DOS?

Hermes: Nada! Desde que finquem beeem longe de mim. Tipo, lá na China.

Heellynha: PERCY, CADÊ VOCÊ?

Percy *gritando ao longe*: TO NO BANHEIRO.

Heellynha: Rachel, o que você está fazendo?

Rachel *com telefone na orelha*: Ligando pro disck denuncias *murmurando*, esqueceu que ele é o exterminador de chapinhas?

Heellynha: Ah é. , NICO ME SALVA!

Camila: HELLY, PARA DE ESCANDALOS.

Heellynha: Ta bom! Oh Poseidon, se não devia tá no hospital?

Poseidon: Levei vezetaciu e me mandaram embora. Tá doendo.

Heellynha: Oh tadin dele. Vaza!

Hermes: Poseidon, se você é macho dá banho no gato.

Poseidon: Tá bom.

*Forma uma onda de dez metros e taca em todo mundo.*

Heellynha: NÃÃÃÃO! MINHA CHAPINHA! ESSE GAY VAI VOLTAR PARA O HOSPITAL E É AGORA.

Camila: EU VOU MATAR ELE!

Annabeth: Ele é imortal.

Eris: NOS ESTAMOS NO MEIO DE UMA CRISE, ONDE ESSA PORRA DE DEUZIN GREGO QUE SE ACHA NOS DEU MÓ BANHU E SE QUER MI DAR LIÇÃO DE MORAU? QUEM SE ACHA QUE SÃO?

Annabeth: Você não sabe falar certo não?

Eris: NÃO! EU FALTEI NA ESCOLA.

Camila: A GENTE NÃO TEM QUE MATAR UM IDIOTA IMORTAL QUE ACABOU COM NOSSA CHAPINHA? VAMO LOGO.

Todas: TEM RAZÃO. AHHHHHHHHHH!

*Todas pegam facas, espadachas, tochas, arcos-e-flechas e tudo mais e sai correndo atrás de Poseidon.*

*Percy entra*

Percy: Eita nois. Ultima vez que dou descarga no vaso. Cadê o povo?

Hermes: Poseidon deu banho em todo mundo e elas vão matar ele.

Nico: Então a gente tem que terminar o programa.

Percy: Então vamos a ultima noticia. Mas vocês estão encharcados. Como vão apresentar?

Hermes e Nico: Não vamos! Tchau.

*E desaparecem*

Percy: Eu vou apresentar sozinho?

*Barulhinhos de grilo: CRY CRY*

Percy: Então vou pro estúdio.

*Chegando no estúdio*

Percy: Oi galera!

*Platéia dormindo*

Percy: ACORDEM BANDO DE POVO INCOPETENTE.

Cara da platéia: Você é a Heellynha? É a Camila? Não. Então cala a boca e diz logo o que tem que falar.

Percy: Ta bom. Bom, a noticia é um aviso. Está aberta a inscrição para o vai dar namoro dos deuses. É assim…

*Luke aparece*

Luke: Oi galera!

Platéia feminina que não desmaio quando viu ele: Ohhhh.

Tean Luke que não desmaio: LUKE EU TE AMO!

Luke: Eu sei que vocês me amam! Hehe

Percy: hey, e eu?

Luke: Você bóia. Kkk' Gente, é o seguinte, está aberta as inscrições para o namoro dos deuses, onde quem quer participar, para namorar um deus, terá que enviar uma ficha pra uma id da Heellynha ou da Cááh por M.P. com:

Nome: (Pode ser fake)

Idade: (fake)

Onde mora: (fake)

Interesses. (porque quer um namorado deus ou semi-deus)

Pior cantada que recebeu. (pode ser fake, mas tem que se engraçada)

Pior mico que pagou: (`Pode ser fake, mas tem que ser ilário.)

Animal preferido (inventem um)

Ator favorito ou personagem. (pode ser pj ou qualquer outra história. Pode ser até mesmo fic)

Melhor xaveco que ganho( que funciono, mas si não tiver, fake )

Deus ou deusa favorito(a)

Maior sonho.

Observações adicionais.

Percy: As autoras, Heellynha e Camila, vão julgar as mais engraçadas e ver com quem fica. Precisamos também de sugestões para prentendentes. Temos Hermes, Apolo, Poseidon [n/a: Embora ele vá ficar com Atena] e estamos vendo uns outros. Precisamos de dez.

Luke: Eu também to nessa.

*sorriso de safado*

*Resto da platéia feminina e gays desmaiam*

Percy: Aff's. Será que podemos terminar logo?

Luke: Mais alguma noticia?

Percy: Não.

Luke: Então beijos meninas e me liguem.

Tean Luke que não desmaio: LUKE EU TE AMO!

*Thalia aparece ensopada*

Thalia: AMA ELE NÃO! SUAS MARIA ESPADA!

*Tean Luke pula em cima de Thalia.*

Luke: Tchau galera! Vamos terminando com mais brigas e até depois. E não esqueçam de mandar emails pra gente ou review. Beijos.

*Heellynha e Camila aparecem*

Heellynha e Camila: Tchau gente. Até mais.

Heellynha: Beijinhoskisskiss

Camila: Beijokakisses.

Luke: Seis não devia tá toda molhada?

Heellynha e Camila: Nois pode ficar seca o molhada quando quiser. E nois que escreve esse trein aqui.

Heellynha: E podemos te mandar pro tártaro.

Camila: Mas não vamos fazer isso.

Luke: Okey.

Luke, Heellynha e Camila: Tchau galera.

* * *

Aviso: Concurso cancelado por que ninguem quis participar. beijos e ate mais. E ainda podem pedir para o Luke participar. hehe


End file.
